Second Chance
by Lady Luna101
Summary: There are two pokemon who did good in their lives. As such they get a second chance in life, but in a different world. Read the story to learn more.
1. Introduction of story

Hi everyone. Here with a new story. This is kinda based on a crossover from empirekeeper1. He/She had to put his/her story on hold but you should read the chapters he/she did write. Almost everything is the same only with different pokemon and a few other different things that I can't say story takes place sometime after Empirekeeper1's story, like about 10 years or more. I don't know. Here we go...

"Luna!" That was the last thing a Vulpix heard before she faded away. The next thing she knew was that she was in a white place with nothing to do. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Luna called into the emptyness. "Hello little Luna." A voice behind her said. It shocked her, so she turned around slowly not knowing what to expect. "W-who a-are y-you?" She stuttered in fright of a big pokemon that had white fur with a strange gold ring around his waist. "I am Arceus. The creator of the pokemon world." Arceus informed Luna. "Why am I here." Luna was very scared. "Is this the afterlife or something?" The Vulpix asked looking around for her brother, who died 2 years previous to her death. "No this is were I take those soul's who have done something good or have been treated badly in there lives. So I bring their souls here so they can have a second chance in a different world." Arceus informed the small Vulpix. "So why am I here?" Luna asked confused. "Because all through your very short life you have always tried to save everyone and every pokemon you meet when they are in danger even if they have been mean to you. Also you try to make everyone and every pokemon happy. You even tried to be friendly every living-thing even when you thought they were annoying. That is why you are here." Arceus told her. "I hate seeing the worst of everyone. I just look for the good of everyone." Luna told honestly. "That's why your here. Now how about we go to that different world?" Arceus said before a blinding light started to shine causing Luna to have to close her eyes. Next thing she knew she was in a forest.

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

After a blinding light started to shine I find myself in a forest. But I'm not alone. I smell another pokemon. By the smell I'm guessing it's a Zorua. I followed the scent. I found a Zorua sleeping by small lake. When I tried to get closer the Zorua woke up and got in a fighting stance. I just backed away a few steps. "Please I'm going to hurt you. I was just getting some water." I lied to the Zorua. The only reason I lied was because I didn't want to fight anyone. But it worked. It started to relax. "Where is Arceus?" It asked itself but I could hear him. By the pitch of his voice I'm guessing this Zorua is a boy. "I'm wondering that too." I answered he. He was shocked that could hear him. "I'm right here you two." A voice behind us said. It made both of us jump. When we turned around we saw Arceus. "Where are we?" Zorua asked. "Before I tell you where we are, let's introduce each other." Arceus said in reply to Zorua's question. "I'll go first." I piped up. "I'm Luna the Vulpix nice to meet you." I said nicely. "I'm Lovel the Zorua. Don't laugh at my name it's in a different langue." Lovel said making sure to tell me not to make fun of him. "Anyway where are we and why did you choose another pokemon to come to this world as well?" Lovel asked curiously. "First of all, We are in the country of Fiore. It is known for it's magic. The people with magic join things called guilds. Also there are no pokemon in this world. Second of all, I always choose two pokemon to come to a different world so they are not alone without anyone from their on world. So I choose two pokemon so they can both can get use to living in a different world together." Arceus explained to us. "Then how will we fit in?" I asked him. "Like this." That was all he said before another blinding light started to shine. Both me and Lovel closed our eyes and looked away. Next thing we knew we both looked like humans. Me, I had red hair that was in a ponytail with little curls that went up in the back. I still had my brown eyes, which I loved so much. My outfit was a dress that matched my fur from when I was a pokemon only it had a white spot that covered my belly and chest. I had leggings on underneath the dress with boots that went up to my knee. I even had gloves that matched my boots and my paws from when I was a pokemon. Lovel's hair was completely black but at where his hair started the was red like from when he was Zorua. He wore a black T-shirt with black shorts. He had on boots and gloves like me only his were red, like his old paws. He still had his wonderful blue eyes. After we saw oursleves in the little lake we turned back to Arceus. "There should be a town with a guild down that way." He said as he pointed left. "But before you go take these." He said before a bright light formed aboved both me and Lovel. The light transformed into backpacks when they got to our backs. "Those are full of supplies you'll need for the journey. Basically, there is food, water, and first aid kits. Well I must be going good bye." Arceus said before he disappeared. "Hey Lovel how old are you? I'm just wondering." I had to ask cause he looked like he was 13 years old. "I'm 13 years old." He replied. I know it! "Wow. Your the same age as me." I said to Lovel as we started walking. "Really? What month were born in?" He asked in shock. He is most likely wondering which one of us is older. "I was born April." I answered him. "Dang it your older then me because I was born in July." He said as he stopped and looked at the ground. I'm guessing that he has to travel with a girl who is older then him. "Hey don't worry it will be okay." I tried to comfort him. "Thanks Luna." He said when he finally raised his up. "Come on let's get going." I said cheerfully. After that we continued on our way to the town Arceus told us to go to.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I still have some ideas so right after I publish this chapter I'll most likely be working on the next chapter. Bye for now.


	2. The Battle And Their Life Stories

**Hey guys I did what I said I might do last chapter XP . Anyway Lovel and Luna are still on their way to the town Arceus told them to go to. I hope you like it.**

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

We were taking a break from the walk. We had been walking for about 2 hours. I learned how to walk on two legs in about 10 minutes. But Lovel learned in about 15 minutes. "Hey Luna." Lovel said to me trying to get my attention. "Yes?" I said in reply. "You want to battle?" He asked. He most likely wants to see how strong I am. "If you want to then sure." I said as I put the rest of my food in my backpack. And put it a safe distance away from where we were going to battle. "Let's do this!" I yelled exited about being able to finally fight my new partner and friend. " **Quick Attack** ," I called before I started speeding towards him. I got a hit in. I think it my be enough for me to be able to win this battle with my next move. But he attacked before I could. " **Dark Pulse** ," was all I heard before I got hit. But before he could attack again I attacked. " **Ember** ," and with that I won the battle because he said he gave up. I know he was upset that I won and not him. Because now I'm older, a faster leaner and stronger then him. "Nice job Luna." Lovel said as he tried to get to his feet, but failed. "Oh! I'll get one of the first aid kits." I said as I ran to my bag and grabbed my first aid kit. I patched up all of his wounds. He kept complaining that it hurt. But soon enough it was over. "Come on we better get going. Oh and if you need help walking the I can help you." I said nicely to Lovel after I finished treating his wounds. "I think I'll be fine. Now let's go." Lovel said as he started to walk in the direction of Magnolia. Ealier we passed by a sign that said : _'The city of Magnolia 3 miles ahead'_ After we saw the sign that's when we had our break. "Hey Lovel! Wait up!" I called trying to catch up to Lovel. When I finally caught up with him I asked, "Lovel? I know this is personal but... How did you die? If you tell me then I'll tell you how I died as well." I tried to convince him. But when he heard what I asked he stopped and started to looking at the ground. I could see tears. "I'm so-" I said before I got cut off by him saying, "No it's a good deal if I tell you then you tell me. It's pretty fair." Lovel said before he started to tell me his story.

 **The first thing I remember is being with my family in the woods looking for some oran berries for my sick little sister. She and I were only 4 years old. But when we got back we were too late. Soon after she died we burried her right outside of our home. One day, we were looking for flowers to put on her grave. But... When we found some flowers. Pokemon Hunters found us. Let me just cut it short I was the only one of my family that survived. So I burried the rest of my family and put flowers on their graves. I was crying for about a week. Soon I couldn't stand living there any longer. Because it just felt like it was my fault my whole family died. So I started to look for a new home. It started to rain one day and I couldn't anywhere but a tree to take shelter. I just lied under the rain, waiting for the rain to stop. But soon a girl who was about 6 years old found me. She said to me, "Where is your Mama and Papa, little Zorua?" "Zor" Was all I could say back then. "I'll take care of you." The little girl told me. She put me into her jacket and started to run towards her home. She took very good care of me. Until she became a trainer, which then I was 8 years old, she chose me as her starter pokemon. As she went on her journey she battled and captured many pokemon. She took good care of all of us. But as she continued on her journey she became weaker. When we were in a town we heard rumors that there was a mythical pokemon that can reverse time. We didn't know if it was true or not but we still went to the forest where would be. We tried to capture it but it made it so that the forest would attack us. A tree was about to hit my trainer but I pushed her out the way. I took the blow in stead of her. I cared too much about her and I didn't want to see any one else I cared about die.**

"Well that's my story." Lovel said tearing up a little bit. Before I told my story gave him a tight hug. This was the first time either as ever hugged someone. Of course our trainers hugged us but we could never hug back. Lovel hugged my back just as tight. "Alright time for my story." I said this while I was crying but I was still smiling.

 **The first thing I remember is actually my mother dying while trying to protect me and my brother. Me and my brother were only 4 when that happened. We tried to find a new home and tried to protect myself. We ran into a lot of pokemon. Some where mean to us but I was still nice to them. One day, when we were 10, we found a pokemon that was poisoned. All the other pokemon just ignored this poor pokemon. So I looked for a pecha berry while my brother kept telling me to forget it. Soon I found a pecha berry and I brought it to the pokemon. I gave it to them and they were cured of poison. for the next year we tried to help people. But... When my brother decided to try to help a pokemon by himself... He never came back. So I got what the pokemon needed and then I went looking for my brother. When I found him h-he was died. So after his death I kept trying to help pokemon. I tried even harder because I always thought it was my fault that my mom and brother died. Like I said my mom died trying to protect me. And my brother died because I wasn't with him. Two years later I saw a pokemon about to be crashed by a huge boulder. So I tackled the pokemon out of the way. I took the blow. But it was worth it to know that, that pokemon would be safe. And it was the pokemon I helped with the pecha berry when I was ten. So I was even more glad that I was able to save her again. The last thing I remember is the pokemon shouting my name.**

 **Lovel's P.O.V.**

"Well that's my story." Luna said. By the end of her tale she was crying on my shoulder. I kind of understand she lost her mom when she was only 4 years old. Then when she was only 11 years old she lost the only family memeber she had left. I'm glad we both have a shoulder to cry on. While she was crying on my shoulder, I could actually feel that she didn't have a chest. I don't know why I started to notice that kind of stuff, it must be because I'm a human and from what I have seen some male humans pay atettion to that kind of stuff. Soon after we both finished crying we started to head towards Magnolia.

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I almost cried just making it. See you next chapter.**


	3. The Fairy Tail Guild

**Welcome back to my "Second Chance". Sorry I haven't updated lately. But I have to focus on school and plus I'm running out of ideas. :'( So I'll be slow updating my other stories.**

 **Lovel's P.O.V.**

"Lovel! Look there's a town!" Luna said when we got out of the forest. "I still don't understand why Arceus had us be so far in the woods." Was all I said in reply. "I'm guessing because he didn't want anyone seeing changing forms." Luna guessed. "Well. Should we join a guild or not?" I asked wondering what she'll pick. "I think we should join a guild." Luna answered me cheerfully. "I think so too." I said back to her. "Yay! So that means we can join the same guild!" Luna said as she threw her arms around trying to give me a surprise hug. Soon after she finished giving me a hug we started off for the town and the guild in that town. Since we were the shortest ones in the crowd people didn't see us. I tried to make sure Luna didn't get bumped into. Luna may be stronger, older, and she learns stuff faster then me but she is still a girl and she is shorter then so people don't see her as easily. It would be rude if let the grown-ups bump into her instead of me. So our whole to the guild I made sure no one hit her by accident. When we got to the guild we walked into the guild. No one really noticed us except one girl with long dark blue hair that were in pigtails and and two cats, one with white fur and wearing a dress, the had blue fur. "Hello. Are you looking for someone?" The girl said to us when she got to us. "U-um..." Luna was too scared to answer. Plus this girl looked to be taller then me and Luna(Luna is 4'06 tall, Lovel is 4'10 tall). "We are here to join the guild." I said to the girl calmly. "Really!? Aren't you a little young to be joining a guild?" She said to us. "W-we're b-both 13 years old." Luna managed to say in reply. "Child you should introduce yourself to your future guildmates." The white female cat said to the girl. "Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Wendy Marvell. Nice to meet you. and this is Carla and that's Happy." Wendy said as she pointed to the two cats. "I'm... Lovel Zorua. And this is my best friend Luna Vulpix. It's nice to meet you three as well." I said to Wendy, Carla, and Happy kindly. Luna was still hiding behind me. "Why is she hiding?" Happy said sounding well... happy. "Um... She's very shy. She's not use to being by some many people. We were raised in a area in the forest where no one goes." I said to the three of them giving them false information. "Wendy who are talking to?" Said a teen looking girl with long white hair said as she came over to us. "Oh. Hello Mira-san. This is Lovel Zorua and his best friend Luna Vulpix. They want to join the guild." Wendy informed the girl known as Mira. "Oh well if that's the case follow me." Mira said as she went behind the countered area. "By the way. How old are you two?" Mira asked. It made me a bit depressed since Luna was older then me. "W-we're both 13 years old." Luna managed to say once more. "Wow! Wendy their older then you, yet your taller then them!"Mira said as she got something out from underneath the counter. "What color do you want your guild marks to be you two? And where?" Mira asked us. When she asked Luna got pretty happy. "I want them the same color as these gloves and I want it on my left hand." Luna said as she showed them the gloves that matched her paws from when she was a pokemon. "And I want mine to be red like these gloves and on my left hand as well." I informed her as I showed them my gloves that matched my old paws. After we gave her that information she took a stamp and first put it on the back of Luna's hand. It was the color Luna asked for. Next up was me. Mine looked a whole lot like Luna's only mine was red like the color I asked for.

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

Lovel got his guild mark after I got mine. His looked like mine only red like the paws he had when he was a pokemon. "Hello Mira." "Hello Mira." "Hey Mira." "Sup Mira" a group of teens came up to where we were sitting. One of them looked at me. I got a bit scared. It was a girl with blonde hair like my mom's hair. I quickly looked away and just looked at Lovel. He automatically knew that I was scared. "Oh hello Erza, Lucy, Gray and Natsu." Mira said to the four teens. "Would you like to meet our two newest members?" Mira asked them. I quickly got to the other side Lovel. I don't know why but I feel safe when I'm by him. Strange. "We'd love to Mira." The teen with scarlet red hair said and then they all turned to face us. "This young man is Lovel Zorua. And the young lady hiding behind him is his shy best friend Luna Vulpix. They may be short but they are actually a year older then Wendy." Mira informed them. It just caused me to hide behind Lovel even more. "Nice to meet you two. I'm Erza Scarlet." The scarlet haired mage informed us. "I'm Lucy Heartfillia." The blonde mage told us. "I'm Gray Fullbuster." The raven haired teen said to us. While he was talking I covered my eyes because he stripped out of his clothes, but didn't realize it. "Um... Gray clothes." Lucy said to Gray. Gray looked down and saw he was only in his boxers. He quickly got dressed. "Nice job Ice stripper." A pink or salmon haired teenage boy said to Gray. "What you just call me Flame-Brain?" Gray said to the other boy. I have had enough of fights. I just want to rest. " **Hypnosis** " I called after I got off of the stool I was sitting on. After I called the move I was going to use hypnotic beams hit the two teens. They automatically went to sleep. Everyone who was by me at the time was shocked at what just happened. Well except Lovel he knew I didn't use two of my moveswhen we battled. "Oh! I'm sorry." I said quickly and hide behind Lovel again. "So you use sleep magic?" Wendy aksed. "W-well actually me and Lovel use different types of magic. I use fire magic, Psychic magic, and Athlete magic. Lovel you tell them what types of magic you use." I told them. "Yeah. I use dark magic, athlete magic, and psychic magic." Lovel informed them. "So you both have at least one magic the are opposite. Your(Luna) fire-magic and your(Lovel) dark magic are opposites." Mira said amazed. "So... How long are these two supposed to be asleep?" Lucy and Happy asked me. Happy was poking the salmon haired teen. "They should wake up in about 8 hours. And we never got to hear the name of the salmon haired boy." I informed them. "Oh. That's Natsu Dragneel." Lucy informed me of his name.

 **Well that's it for this chapter. I'm very sleepy now so night. XP XD :) Bye boys and girls.**


	4. apartment stuff

**Hi everyone! How are you all? Any way it's time for another chapter.**

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

"Hey Lucy. Can you help me and Lovel find a place to stay?" I asked Lucy. Me and Lovel have been in the Fairy Tail guild for about a week now. We have only meet Mira, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza, Carla, Happy, and Master Makarov. "Of course Luna." Lucy replied. "Thanks Lucy." Lovel said to the blonde mage. We looked for places me and Lovel could stay but we didn't find any to our liking. That was until we saw that there was an appartment for rent in Lucy's building. "Let's get this one Lovel." I said to my partner. "Hello Lucy. Are you showing these kids the place for rent?" We heard a woman say behind us. "Why yes land lady. They are looking for a place to stay and this the only place they really like. So would it be okay if they bought this appartment?" Lucy said to the land lady. "If they have enough money." The land lady said to us. "H-how much is it?" I got scared again since I've never met the land lady before(she was hiding behind Lovel again). "It's up for 40,000 Jewels." The land lady informed us. "Oh that's easy to pay for." Lovel said while getting out 40,000 Jewels for the money we split up. We each got half of the money Arceus gave us(he gave them more then 1 million Jewels). "Here you go ma'am." Lovel said while handing the land lady the money. "How much money do you guys have?" Lucy asked shocked that we had enough to bye the appartment. "Our money combined equals more then one million Jewels." I informed her after the land lady left us with two keys to the appartment. "Wow you guys have a lot of money. Where did you guys get it all?" Lucy asked curiously. "Our friend Arceus gave it to us when he sent us here to join Fairy Tail. But it was our choice to join the guild or not." Lovel informed her after they locked the appartment and went to the store to buy furniture.

They looked for furniture they both liked and they found enough stuff to decorate their appartment. "Lovel look at this!" I said while pointing at two beds. "Wow Luna. You found some nice beds. Let's get them." Lovel said when he saw the beds. Our appartment had two bedrooms, one bathroom, and everything else is like Lucy's appartment. One of the beds was the same color as Lovel's fur from when he was a Zorua. The other bed was the same color as my own fur from when I was a Vulpix. "How much are these ma'am?" I asked someone who worked at the store. "Those two together are 4,000 Jewels. Would you like to get them?" She told us. "Yes please." I said while getting out money to buy them. "Here you go ma'am." I said while I handed her the money. "Thank you. We will send some movers with you to get that stuff to your house." The worker told us before calling for some movers to get all the stuff we bought. After that we went to our house. Lucy was still with us of course. The movers put our furniture in the spot we told them to place them. Me and Lovel, even though we had two bedrooms we shared a room. We made the extra bed room our training room. "Hey Lucy thank you for helping us today. Your a very nice person." I said to Lucy thankfully. "No problem. Now how about we go over to my house to have dinner." She said to us in reply. "Yay! Time for dinner!" Lovel and I heard some one yell. The yell came from our training room. The three of us went to mine and Lovel's training room and we found that Natsu and Happy broke into our appartment. "Does he always do this?" Lovel asked Lucy while I used Hypnosis on Happy and Natsu. "Lucy, Lovel you two carry Natsu. I'll carry Happy. Let's get them to Lucy's appartment." I said while picking up Happy. "Hold on we in my Apparment and why do I have to help carry him?" Lucy said curiously. "One becuase we don't have any where for him to sleep. Two, he always sleeps over at our house." I informed her. "Fine." Lucy said understanding the reasons.


	5. Author's note

**Hi everyone. I am very sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks now. But my computer I write my stories on is going wacky and I cant update until m dad fixes it. So you guys will have to be patient a little longer for a new chapter. I'm very sorry.**


	6. AN

**Hey People. I'M NOT DEAD! My computer is broken, so I can't work on the stories. I'll start working on them again after Christmas. Because my parents are planning on getting me a computer for Christmas. But yeah. I am not dead. If you guys have an idea for the next chapter of this story please put it in the comments below. Thank you and bye for now.**

 **:3 Lady Luna out :3**


	7. I'm sorry

Hello everyone...

I'm sorry but I'm going to be discontinuing this story and the others on my account... You are still able to read them, they will just be discontinued. I'm sorry to anyone who thought this would be a long awaited update... It's just I've lost interest in these stories. I might come back to them but on a different account on a different fanfiction site. I am very sorry everyone.

Sincerely,

Lady Luna101


End file.
